University of California, Santa Barbara
|lastseen = |seasons = 3 }} The University of California, Santa Barbara was a campus of the University of California, located in Santa Barbara. Jane Saunders was enrolled at UCSB during the Spring 2008 semester, and continued to attend as of Day 3. She also worked at the school's library as a clerk. Unknown to her, Jane's father Stephen had assigned one of his associates, Lennox, to keep tabs on her at the university, both to protect her and to pass Stephen knowledge about her personal life for the rare occasions that he contacted her. During Day 3, after CTU Los Angeles discovered that Saunders had a daughter, they decided to use Jane to find Saunders and possibly use her as leverage to convince him not to release any more vials of the Cordilla Virus, a vial of which had already been released in the Chandler Plaza Hotel. CTU needed a field agent to swap places with Jane Saunders, and the best agent for the mission was Kim Bauer. Jack prepped Kim for the assignment, informing her that Saunders likely had a man watching Jane. The plan was for Kim to switch spots with Jane while she was at her job at the campus library. Kim's instructions were to swap places with Jane and then go behind the circulation desk and keep her head down until CTU was done questioning Jane. An undercover agent, Alice, spilled a drink on Jane and she went into the bathroom of the library to clean up. Once inside the restroom, she was grabbed from behind and knocked out with chloroform. Kim emerged from a bathroom stall and put on Jane's sweater and walked out of the restroom and towards the circulation desk. On the surveillance camera, Jack noticed a man in a red shirt was watching Kim and instructed Kim to look down and avoid making eye contact with the man. Jack spoke with Jane Saunders in a trailer outside the library and asked for her help in finding her father. Jane insisted that she did not know how to contact him, and she cried out for help when Jack threatened her. Agent Forrester interrupted Jack to tell him that the man in the red shirt was approaching Kim. Jack radioed Kim to warn her, and the a librarian intercepted the man to distract him while Kim walked away to another bookshelf. As Agent Forrester lost sight of Kim on the camera, a young man approached her for assistance finding a book. She started to walk with him and he pulled out a gun and threatened to kill her if she didn't tell him what happened to Jane Saunders. He dragged Kim out of the library. Jack headed towards the library as Kim disarmed the man. Jack ran up and saw them struggling, and Kim pulled out her gun and shot the man. Jack knew that Saunders would know that CTU had Jane, but he convinced Jane to help them trace the location of her father. Jane called Stephen and CTU set up a trace, which Stephen discovered. Stephen Saunders threatened to release more of the Cordilla Virus, and Jack threatened Jane's safety in return. Once CTU locked on to Saunders' location, Jack and Chase headed to apprehend him and Kim and Jane left the campus to return to CTU. See also * University of California, Berkeley * University of California, Davis * University of California, Los Angeles * University of California, Riverside Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Organizations Category:Colleges and universities